ff_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Final Fantasy: Legend of Balance/Patches
Since its release, several people reported various bugs and glitches within Final Fantasy: Legend of Balance. RydiaMist and wotgAshiee has systematically uploaded patches and newer versions of the game in order to maintain game's playability. Versions 1.00 *Original release of the game on May 28, 2015. 1.45 *Fixed an issue where stats were not displayed properly on the level up screen after battle. 1.46 *Fixed an issue with HP draining weapons like the Blood Sword and Blood Lance. *Fixed an issue with the items Demon Band and Saint Band being mislabeled. *Fixed an issue with the Time Magic Graviga. 1.5 *Fixed a crash issue related to the weapon Slingshot. *To increase her late game versatility versus other mages, Cassie has been given three new spells: **Bravery (Level 45) - Increases physical damage dealt by 25% for a short time. **Faith (Level 46) - Increases magic damage dealt by 25% for a short time. **Wall (Level 51) - Virtually nullifies the next magical attack directed at the target. *Players using save files from previous versions in which Cassie is level 51 or higher can find a non-playable character near the church in Rosalia who will teach Cassie the three new spells. *To go along with this change, Aeth's self buff has been changed to Faithra. 1.51 *Fixed an issue where healing spells and items were not damaging undead. *Adjusted Level 99's skill "Dancing Edge" slightly. *Added a confirmation window for saving the game. *Corrected a bit of dialogue in the intro. *Fixed an issue where the boss battle in Palomton Mine could be won without killing all of the enemies. 1.51 *Fixed an issue with saving the game when no files were present. *Karina's skill Climhazzard has been fixed. 1.53 *Fixed an issue with an area in the final dungeon having no exit. *The spell Exit now works in the final dungeon up to a certain point, and in several other areas. 1.54 *Fixed an issue where you could change party members with Doom applied, and doing so would crash the game. *Increased EXP given from enemies in the bonus dungeon. 1.55 *Fixed an issue where beating the game a second time with a cleared file would cause bugs. *Fixed an issue where a petrified graphic for Toad was missing. *Fixed an issue where Rune Blade was usable as an item. 1.56 *Fixed an issue where characters counter attacking while casting could lock the game up. Characters will no longer counter attack while casting. *Fixed an issue where Silence did not cancel casting. *Fixed an issue where Reflect was reflecting abilities it was not supposed to. *Fixed an issue where one of the bonus dungeon battles would freeze if re-challenged. 1.57 *Attempted to fix a rare ATB related crash issue. *Fixed an issue where the skeleton quest from the Inn on the Plain did not flag properly. *Fixed an issue where Karina could dual wield without a genji glove equipped. 1.58 *Fixed an issue where the airship could become inaccessible if parked in a specific spot behind Malum Arce. *Fixed an issue where a game over would be gotten if Fievel was KOed when starting a certain plot event. *Fixed an issue where the Blue Magic spell Charged Whisker was the wrong element. 1.59 *Fixed an issue with the Return spell returning you to a previous battle rather than the current one. 1.6 *Fixed a crash issue related to audio extraction problems. If this issue occurs, a warning will pop up instructing the player to download the fix posted on the game's site, but gameplay will continue with no music for that portion. *Fixed issues in several places where certain characters being KOed prior to events would cause a game over. 1.61 *Fixed an issue where a plot event could be seen in Port Aquaria earlier than intended. *Fixed another issue where a Game Over would be gotten if certain characters were KOed ad the start of an event. *Fixed an issue where the spell "Waterja" could break the damage limit naturally. *Fixed an issue where the spell "Demi" worked on bosses in the bonus dungeon. 1.62 *Fixed an issue where confused characters with multiple attacks would cause serious problems. *Fixed an issue where the messages that display at the start of battle for Pre-emptive and Back Attacks would not disappear. *Fixed an issue where the status ailment display when targeting party members would not update properly while in Active mode. *Instant text will now automatically turn off at the start of the game's ending so that the automatic dialogue displays properly. 1.63 *Adjusted the Dark Ixion quest so now it only appears in one location on the world map. 1.64 *Fixed a passability issue in Garuda's Peak. *Fixed an issue where magic evasion was applying to certain spells, causing them not to apply positive effects. *Fixed an issue where the ability "Wide Volley" could cause enemies to become unkillable. 1.65 *Added a powered up version of the final boss that becomes available after beating the bonus dungeon. *Added the option to use the left analog stick on controllers. *Fixed a rare crash issue involving auto battle. *Fixed an issue where you could multitarget items without a Salve Ring in some instances. *Fixed an issue with Back Attack/Pre-emptive messages still not disappearing. 1.66 *Fixed another crash issue with autobattle. *Fixed an issue where a NPC would appear for an instant and then vanish in Mielo. *Fixed an issue where the "Ramuh" magicite was granting the "Alexander" summon. 1.67 *Attempted to fix yet another crash involving autobattle. *Fixed a black screen issue when leaving the Inn in Mielo. *Fixed an issue where "Ifrit's Cudgel" was not usable as an item. 1.68 *Fixed an issue with counterattacks where they could infinitely loop under certain circumstances. *Fixed an issue where the game would crash when casting the spell "Exit" on rare occasions. *Fixed an issue where the spell "Reraise" was usable outside of battle. 1.69 *Fixed an issue where charmed characters with the Genji Glove could cause issues. *Fixed a hard lock issue in the Thief's Cave. *Fixed an issue involving saving in the Hallway of Doom. *Fixed numerous minor text/grammar issues. Thanks to shayoko for screenshotting these. Category:Patches Category:Final Fantasy: Legend of Balance